


Working For Overwatch

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, Mentioned Ashe, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Mentioned Gérard Lacroix, Mentioned Reinhardt Wilhelm, Mentioned Tekhartha Zenyatta, Mentioned Winston (Overwatch), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: The story of you through the rise, fall, and reunion of Overwatch





	Working For Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Tryin' a different style of writing, not sure how its working. But critiques are welcome :)

 

Having a life working as an Overwatch agent proved to be full of adventure and new experiences. Each day you woke up at the crack of dawn to then wake up new recruits for their daily training. Each day you wore a smile that reached your eyes, brightening the room with your positivity of what you - everyone - was doing was working and worth it. Each day you look out to the grand view Watchpoint Switzerland provided and knew that this was what you dreamed of since you were a child.

Having a life as an Overwatch agent proved to be full of surprises. You never knew you’d work your way up in ranks of a military profession so easily - not effortlessly - that the UN would take notice. You never knew that you’d undergo a soldier enhancement program that tore you down and built you up even better than you were before. You never knew you’d get close to two other SEP soldiers to the point where there were no boundaries. You never knew you’d fall so hard for them after the upteenth time of waking up to blonde hair tickling your nose from the front and dark skinned arms wrapped around your waist from behind.

Having a life as an Overwatch agent gave opportunity to grow with your new found loves. Opportunities given to each of you. Opportunity for you to become the overseer to training recruits. Opportunity for your blondie to become head of Overwatch and your dark skinned lover to become head of their secret ops division. Opportunities to protect and fight for each other no matter the hardships. No matter how much the Omnic war had beaten and bruised each of you. Opportunities to love each other in silent moments and from afar when ever you were apart.

A life as an Overwatch agent was full of hardships. Down right borderline soul breaking hardships. The loss of Gerard to his brainwashed wife and her sniper rifle. The loss of their agents and base in Norway. The loss of the trust from the public. The loss of Ana Amari and seeing her daughter break down at her funeral. The resigning of Genji and McCree - both like sons to you and your partners. The loss of passion between the three of you. The loss of trust.

A life as an Overwatch agent was full of screaming. The screaming of the citizens asking for each of your heads. The screaming plaguing your nightmares of agents you couldn’t help in Norway. The screaming just outside in the hall of your shared bedroom between your two partners. The screaming inside you saying you should run too before everything you know and love falls apart.

Life as an Overwatch agent was surrounded in flames. Flames engulfing the home you knew since the beginning of Overwatch. Flames engulfing the halls you walked and gave on the move lessons in. Flames engulfing the training facilities. Flames engulfing your bedroom full of memories of passion and skin against skin. Flames engulfing your shouts for your loved ones - the family you made while here. Flames soon engulfing you as you became trapped too soon too fast while looking for your family. Flames engulfing your vision as you collapse. Flames engulfing you as you take whatever last breath you have to call out their names one last time.

 

Life as a dead person walking wasn’t one you’d think you’d have. A new life living under your own rules. Living in abandoned houses when the streets got too tiring. Living in abandoned hospitals when you really needed to get pain medication for your nubs for legs after your prosthetics rubbed them raw. Living under the guise as a ghost looking for revenge on whoever took down Overwatch- no screw Overwatch...On whoever killed your beloved partners and family.

Living as a lone wolf for so long meant you were just on the borderline of freaking out when you ran into McCree in a bar in the middle of nowhere Arizona. The now older cowboy looking rough for wear as he drank silently. Of course he hadn’t recognized you thanks to your new mask that served as the way to keep you breathing. But once you walked up behind him and said the joke only you and him knew the punchline to, it was full of cursing and tears.

Living as a lone wolf for so long meant that you were glad to have some semblance of family once again. Glad to have someone to watch over again. Glad to have someone watch your back again. Glad to not have completely lost the family you built.

Living as a two man pack meant that you stuck together through everything. Stuck through Jesse’s capture from a bounty hunter. Stuck through the reunion of Jesse and his old partner in crime, Ashe. Stuck through your legs busting and having to whip something up in some old repair shop. Stuck through the train robbing that neither of you were the cause of but blamed for anyway. Stuck through nightmares and long sleepless nights in a motel middle of nowhere USA. Stuck through the shocking and unbelievable new recruitment of a new illegal Overwatch. And sticking through the long boat and plane rides to Gibraltar.

Sticking through the shock of seeing such a wide spread of people willing to risk everything like you and your partners once had for the name of what’s right all over again - even when the first try went down in flames.

Living as an Overwatch hero was something you thought you’d never have again. Something you’d wish your partner’s lived to see. Something you’d never expected to become practically a parent over again - despite it being run by Winston. Something you’d never expected the few members of OG Overwatch to be apart of again. Something worth fighting for again...despite it being illegal.

Living as an Overwatch hero brought a world of new. New legs and lung function thanks to Angela. New acceptance of peace of what had happened with the past thanks to Zenyatta. New children to worry about when they stay up too late or got hurt in the middle of a mission. New training sessions. New weapons. New outfit. New friendships. New family. New life.

But it also brought a world of unexpected.

Unexpected visits from those who thought to be dead. Brought the loveable Gerard back, as cocky and ready to fight talon as ever. Brought Ana back, motherly and snarky as ever. Brought back one of the two loves of your life - Jack - your blondie. Brought tears to yours and many others eyes as you did a reunion dinner cooked by Reinhardt. Brought a family back together, old and new alike, just like the good old times.

Brought news of the fact that Gabriel was still alive as well and that you’d been fighting him ever since the rise of the new Overwatch.

Brought tears to both your eyes as you kiss Jack’s scarred lips for the first time in six years and breathe a promise to bring back your boy to the two of you no matter the difficulty. No matter the consequence.

  
The reunion and news of his two partners being alive brought back the fire in Gabriels chest to defeat Talon from the inside. Even if he has to live under the guise as Reaper and fight against his lovers in the process. Even if it means ruining all his good work over the six years. It would all be worth it just to have you and Jack in his arms again. Just to have his family again.

He’ll be the thorn in Talon’s side until the day they fall.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked!  
> Comments & Criticism welcome <3


End file.
